swanqueen
by tcanolopez
Summary: Emma y regina llevan una relacion un tanto complicada luego de la noche en el bar (6x15), pero una decision de una de ellas el dia de la boda de swan y hook, añadiendole la maldicion lanzada por el Hada negra, sus destinos se convertiran un tanto retorsido.
1. chapter 1

\- Em, em... EMMA!! - gritó regina al llegar al climax, jadeante se dejo caer a su lado en la cama, ambas intentaban recuperar el aliento, luego de unos minutos los ojos de la morena empezaban a cerrarse hasta que sintio a emma levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

-quedate-le dijo sentandoce en la cama mirandi a la rubia vestirse.

-no puedo, mis padres estan en casa y se pueden dar cuenta que no estoy-se sento en la cama para ponerce las botas.

-emma? -dijo algo nerviosa regina

-si

-luego de... Mañana, ¿que sucedera con lo nuestro?

-gina... -emma lo piensa un momento, suspira y toma las manos de regina entre las suyas- la verdad no lo se, eso... Yo me tengo que ir-le sonrio y la beso por ultima vez, regina soltó sus manos y profundizo el beso, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, al separarse emma las limpio con el pulgar y la morena le sonrio triste, emma salio de la habitacio y se encamino hacia la salida dejando a la morena sola.

SQ

Llego el dia, lo habia estado esperando desde hace mucho, solo que antes ella estaba emocionada, ilusionada pero ahora...Ahora no sabia que decir como se sentia.

Su madre y ruby quienes le habian ayudado a arreglarse y vestirse habian salido hace un buen rato, la verdad es que ella habia esperado a que Regina apareciera, pero eso no sucedio.

-Te ves hermosa-escuchó a alguien decir atras de ella, al reconocer aquien pertenecia, sonrio y se dio la vuelta, frente a ella esta su morena, ella lucía hermosa como siempre.

-no, tu si eres hermosa-la mujer le sonrio y ella se acerco- Regina escu... -pero fue interrumoida por los labios de la morena-re... Gina para-pero la morena no la escuchaba-gina... -pero cuando sintio algo salado se aparto y vio que la morena lloraba-gina?

SQ

Este es el momento" se dijo ella, levantó la cabeza- no lo hagas- le dijo, emma le quedó viendo confusa al no saber lo que decía- no te cases emma, no lo hagas- esto agarró de sorpresa a la rubia- yo... Yo yo te amo-dijo casi en susurro, sentia un nudo en la garganta, pero luego de todas estas noches con ella desde la primera vez luego que salieron del bar y emma acompañó a regina a casa, desde ese primer beso en el porche, esa primera vez que tuvieron sexo, desde esa vez ella supo lo que sentia hacia la rubia, Robin era su alma gemela, cierto, pero eso no significa que no puede volverse a enamorar y ella lo estaba de esa estupida y tonta rubia que su hijo llevó al pueblo, ella amaba y ama a emma swan, desde la primera noche juntas ellas habian quedado de que su relacion solo seria algo carnal, pero para la morena fue algo imposible, y luego que pensarlo, repensarlo la noche anterior ella tomó una decisión, ella le diría a emma lo que siente por ella y se atendrá a las consecuencias.

SQ

Emma iba a responder cuando snow llegó avisando que ya era la hora, la rubia miró por ultima vez a la morena que la veia esperanzada a una respuesta- lo siento regina- al decir esas palabras el rostro de la morena cayo por unos momentos antes que se diera cuenta que snow estaba presente, pero antes que subiera los muros emma pudo ver dolor en sus ojos y esto le partio el corazon- pero tengo que irme- le dijo antes de salir y dejarla sola.

Emma no sabia lo que sentia, ella iba a casarse y tenia que estar feliz por eso no? Este era su final feliz... No? Ella amaba a hook, y lo de regina solo era algo pasajero, ellas solo eran amigas, la declaración de la morena momentos atras la descolocó un poco, ellas dos pasaron de odiarse a muerte a ser amigas y luego... Luego a ser amantes, ultimamente emma no podia sentir como antes cuando estaba con hook, ya no lo hacían tan seguido como antes, ni cenaban como antes, pero con regina... Con regina era otra historia, con ella compartia un hijo, ellas se salvaron la una a la otra cuando una estaba en peligro, regina se quedo en el inframundo para ayudarla a pesar que tuvo la oportunidad de salir con su familia del ahi, emma le ayudó a encontrar a robin, le ayudó a salvarlo de la muerte en camelot, y hook... Hook, bueno hook les ayudó a llegar a neverland, tambien ayudó a greg mendel a secuestrar a regina, y ultimamente hook no hecho nada, al entrar donde todos estaba ella buscó inmediatamente a regina y suspiró de alivio cuando la encontró sentada cerca de zelena y henry, ella le sonrio pero la morena le devolvio la sonrisa trite, ella no escuchó a archie hablar, ella ignoró todo a su alrededor, ella solo pensaba en sus noches con regina, cuando la morena la besaba o tocaba, cuando llegaba al climax, cuando habia noches que se acomodaban en el sofa y miraba una pelicula juntas acurrucadas, aveces cenaban juntas, a ella le gusta ver sonreir a la morena, esas cicatriz sobre su labio, estar con la morena era como estar en casa, se sentía como en casa... La morena era su hogar y ella tomó una decisión y ella sabia que era la correcta, asi que cuando escuchó a archie decir las palabras que marcarian su futuro para siempre- Emma swan acepta a killiam jones como esposo?

Ella levantó la vista y miró a su futuro marido y luego miró hacia los invitados hasta que su mirada se encontró con unos marrones que pensaba que eran hermosos, emma le sonrio y contestó...

 **yyyy hasta aqui el primer cap :)** **que les parecio?** **sayonara**


	2. cap2

Ella levantó la vista y miró a su futuro marido y luego miró hacia los invitados hasta que su mirada se encontró con unos marrones que pensaba que eran hermosos, emma le sonrio y contestó...

SQ

-Emma swan- escuchó que le llamaban, dejo el pincel a un lado y volteo a ver a la enfermera- tienes visita- le dijo y la acompañó.

-Mamá- le dijo henry abrazandola, el estuvo hablando con ella, intentó convencerla de que todo el pueblo estaba bajo otra maldición, que ella habia encontrado a sus pardres y que se iba a casar con el capitan garfio- debes creerme, tus padres estan aqui, solo que no lo recuerdan, ella no me adoptó, fue regina mills ella... -pero fue interrumpido por su madre

-henry, basta, ya no sigas, por eso estoy aqui, porque termine creyendo en ti y ahora me dices que regina te adoptó, henry creeme regina mills no esta y por lo que se no a estado en condiciones de adoptar- al escuchar esto el chico fruncio el seño.

-espera, ella esta aqui?

-por lo que se nunca a salido, ha estado aqui desde antes que yo llegara-una enfermera llegó y les dijo que el tiemoo habia acabado, se despidieron y emma se fue, dejando a henry sentado, esto seria dificil, penso, suspiro y se levanto del asiento caminando hacia la ventana que daba vista al patio donde los demas pasientes estaban, la verdad se sorprendio mucho cuandodupo que su madre estaba en el sanatorio de storybrook, cuando se iba a retirar algo le llamo la atencion, no muy lejos de ahi frente a unas flores se encontraba una mujer pelo corto, estaba tan concentrado en aquella mujer que no escuchó a alguien llamandolo, "sera ella" penso- Henry, cariño-el se volteo hacia la voz y ahi, frente a el se encontraba su madre adoptiva junto con archie- te estaba llamando, porque no me hacias caso?

-lo siento, no te escuche-le dijo antes de volver a buscar a la mujer, pero esta vez no habia nadie, el respiro profundo.

-que haces aqui?

-solo quise ver a ma, lo siemto temgo que volver a casa, tengo mucha tarea, nos vemos archie- se despidio y luego de fiona- te vere en casa-y se marchó.

-esta aqui para ver a emma swan, alcaldesa?

-no archie, no esta vez, en realidad estoy aqui para hablar con mills-le dijo sonriendo

-por supuesto, acompañeme-y caminaron hacia otro salon.

SQ

antes de la maldicion

-yo... -todos esperanban la respuesta de la rubia-yo... No lo siento- al decir estas palabras los invitados se asombraron- no puedo casarme contigo killiam, yo... Estoy enamorada de alguien mas- ella miro a regina y le sonrio, la morena todavia no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-es broma?

-no, no lo es, la verdad es que no te amo, lo siento

-y todo este tiempo te has estado burlando de mi, después de...-pero se detiene al ver que Emma hizo camino hacia Regina y le toma la mano sonriendo-un momento, así que cambiaste por ella, por esa zo...

-cuidado que no respondo hook-le dijo Emma algo defensiva -yo no puedo casarme contigo porque amo a Regina -dijo mirando a la morena y lo siento mucho por hacerte esto...

-vaya vaya, lo ves mi querido capitán, te dije que había algo entre esas dos- le dijo el hada negra apareciendo cerca de el.

-y tu que quieres?-preguntó Emma pero como respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte del hada y luego escucharon una explosión, y el humo negro envolviéndolo a todos, ella tomó la mano de Henry y Regina la de su hermana mientras ella dos se abrazaban y luego todo era oscuridad.


	3. cap3

-vendras mañana?

-no, mañana tienes tu sesion, recuerdas-dijo terminandose de vestir y mirar a la otra persona todavia en la cama cubriendose solo con la sabana.

-no me gustan esas sesiones, duele

-pero somo asi te pondras mejor- se sentó en la cama y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

-esta bien

-bien, entonces ahora vistete, que no querras que vengan a traerte asi

-no, no-se levantó de la cama y comenzo a vestirse tambien

-me han dicho que no quieres comer, porque?

-no me da hambre

-pero sabes que si no cones no podras salir al patio

-si, lo se-termino de vestirse y quedo de pie frente a la mujer.

-bien, debo de irme, henry me espera-se levantó y camino hacia ella, le besó la frente-nos vemos la proxima semana regina-la morena asintio y se quedó sola en la habitacion.

-adios alcaldesa

-hay que irnos-le ordenó un enfermero.

Ella asintio y camino junto con el hombre-hubo diversion eh?

Ella lo ignoró, al llegar al pasillo principal se topó de frente con una rubia- fijate-le gruñó, pero ella se quedó parada solo mirando como se alejaba, ella habia visto a la mujer hablar con el hijo de la alcaldesa los dias de visita.

-sigue-le dijo el hombre.

SQ

Al dia siguiente

-Regina mills, tienes visita

Ella se levantó de la banca y siguio a la enfermera, al llegar al salón vio a una pelirroja sentada en un sofa cerca de la ventana, la morena se apresuro y al llegar abrazó a la otra mujer- lena viniste-le dijo separandoce de la peliroja.

-por supuesto sis-le dijo recibiendo una sonria por parte de la morena-y te he traido algo- dijo sacando algo de su bolso y entregandoselo, el rostro de regina se iluminó y sonrio.

-estan linda, lena esta hermosa- dijo observando la fotografia de una pequeña de no mas de 4 meses.

-oye, no llores-le dijo su hermana al ver los ojos llorosos de la morena, la abrazo y comenzo a tranquilizarla- esta bien, tranquila.

-las extraño, quiero conocerla lena-le dijo separandose.

-lo se y veras que pronto lo haras y podras concentirla, seras su tia favorita-pero la morena no se le quito la cara triste- y como estas? -recibio un encogimiento de hombros y ella supo que no conseguiria nada mas, asi que se sentaron y regina mirqba hacia la ventana-y como van los sueños? Sigues teniendolos.

-no, bueno no se, no recuerdo- luego de un rato le avisaron que el tiempo se habia acabado el tiempo, las hermanas se despidieron y zelena se fue, con la promesa de volver la proxima semana.

Regina volvio a la habitacion-dentro de dos horas volvere para llevarte a tu sesion-le informó la enfermera, la morena asintio, tomó la fotografia de su pequeña sobrina y fue al cajón donde guardaba el sellador, pegó la foto en la pared donde tenia otras de la pequeña bebé, desde que nació su hermana le a traido fotografia de la pequeña robin, ella sonrio cuando recordo la vez que su hermana le dijo que cuando salga su sobrina estaria esperandola a la salida junto cob ella por supuesto, ella sonrio de nuevo y luego se acostó, miró al techo y penso en el sueño que recien Tuvo, ella le habia mentido a su hermana, pero sabia que si le decia la verdad hablaria con archie y este alargaria las sesiones y ella odiaba hacer eso al igual que odia estar con la alcaldesa pero ella no puede hacer nada, dio media vuelta, quedo viendo la pared y cerró los ojos, durmiendose, soñando con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

 **sayonara**


	4. cap4

Hola, bien contestando algunas de sus dudas pues...la historia tendra aproximadamente 15 capitulos.

Lo de Regina que esta con el hada negra...puede que mas adelante sepamos la razon, bueno y regina pues sabemos que esta bajola maldicion y ella tiene recuerdos falsos y puede que eso fiona lo este usando a su gusto, pero bueno sabemos que Regina ama a Emma aunque ninguna recuerde puede que encuentren la manera para estar juntas nuevamente.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

lean, disfrutenlo y espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: TORTURA.

SQ

-doctor hoper

-oh, hola Henry-le sonrió al chico- que te trae por acá

-bueno, yo quería ver a Emma

-bueno Henry, sabes que hoy no es día de visita para Emma

-por favor, sólo quiero hablar con ma, sólo...

-mira Henry, sabes que tu madre se molestaría si te encontrara aquí, además Emma no tiene permitido hoy entrar al salón de visitas- el doctor miro a Henry por unos segundos,y este aprovechó poniendo su cara de cachorro abandonado, archie suspiró- esta bien, te llevare a su habitación,sígueme

Henry sonrió y lo siguió por el pasillo. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso-ven Henry, tu madre está por acá-le dijo girando a la izquierda, el pasillo estaba desierto, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, nadie caminaba por el lugar, hasta que al doblar la esquina escucharon unos gritos.

-Atrapenla!

-detrás de ella!

-que no escape!

Archie y Henry se detuvieron para saber que pasaba, cuando Henry siente alguien chocarlo por detrás y enseguida unos brazos rodearon la cintura del joven, el chico no entendía lo que pasaba-por favor, porfavor que no me lleven-escucho el, la persona había ocultado el rostro en su cuello y el podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo en su piel, la voz de archie lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Regina suelta al muchacho- "Regina"pensó el,"mamá"-Regina suelta al muchacho-le dijo de nuevo archie haciendo seña a los enfermeros que no se acercaran más.

Ella negaba con la cabeza y apretaba más la cintura de Henry, su madre siempre a sido pequeña, y ahora que el creció un poco más que ella pues sin sus zapatos de tacones era baja a su lado, respiró profundo y habló- Regina? Regina está bien, no te harán daño-el sintió a la mujer negar con la cabeza- esta bien-el le tomó las muñecas e intentó desenredar su abrazo-no te haré daño-el chico le empezó hablar para tranquilizarla y estaba funcionando porque su agarre estaba empezando a aflojarse-tranquila-la tomó de la muñeca y se volteó a verla, jamás había visto a su madre así, estaba temblando y en sus ojos había miedo

-porfavor,no dejes que me lleven- le dijo casi en susurro para que los demás no escucharán, pero el sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-ven Regina-le dijo archie acercándose a ellos y tomando de los hombros a la morena.

-porfavor-los hombres se llevaban a la morena quien no había soltado la mano de Henry

-vamos Regina, sabes que tienes que ir-poco a poco ella lo fue soltando hasta que sólo la mano de Henry que do en el aire y el miraba con ganas de llorar como se llevaban a su madre, fue doloroso saber que ella no lo recuerda.

-a...adonde la llevan?

-a su sesión, no te preocupes- archie le sonrió-ven vamos, te llevare con Emma-los dos continuaron por el pasillo pero Henry no pudo evitar mirar atrás, donde su madre había desaparecido.

SQ

-vamos cariño, siéntate- le dijo la enfermera acercándola a la cama- descuida, acabara pronto- le dijo dándole una triste sonrisa.

Ella estaba aterrada, ella sabía lo que vendría y ella lo odiaba, había intentado escapar, pensó que talvez el chico le ayudaría, pero no, nadie lo podía hacer.

-bien, comencemos-le dijo la joven mujer, empezó a desvestirla hasta que estaba desnuda y le ayudó acostarse en la camilla- tranquila, relajate- Regina respiró profundo y se estremeció al sentir las retenciones, intentó mover sus manos pero no podía, ella intentó calmar su respiración cuando sintió que le ponían electrocodos en las sienes, en sus pezones y en sus muslos, estos estaba conectados a una máquina que uno de los enfermeros estaba por encender- abre-le dijo la mujer sosteniendo en su mano un protector bucal, ella lo hizo y a cuando la enfermera dijo que estaba lista, entró un tercer hombre a la habitación.

-hola Regina- le dijo sonriente y se acercó a ella, como siempre la observó de pies a cabeza- parece que nuestra alcaldesa no pierde tiempo- le dijo tocando los arañazos en su muslo, ella intentó alejarse de su toque pero le fue imposible- bien, ahora, si todo esta listo, tomen sus lugares porfavor h comencemos.

Ella no sabía porque hacían esto, pero si sabía que cuando ocurría no podía recordar sus sueños, siempre su mente estaba borrosa, le dijeron que si le decía a alguien, nadie le creería y que la dejarían aquí, ella en el fondo sabía que se merecía esto, así que cerró los ojos olvidado todo a su alrededor, olvidando que en breve sentiría dolor y sólo concentrandose en los ojos verdes que había soñado y en esa pequeña vocesita que sólo decía dos palabras "Te quiero mami"

-bien, comencemos-dijo el hombre precio mandó el botón y en ese momento dolor fue lo único que Regina sentía, su espalda se arqueó casi separándose de la cama, y así fue por una hora, una vez a la semana, y esa vez fue como cualquiera excepto que al caer en la inconsciencia pudo escuchar esa voz de nuevo "te quiero mami" y luego nada.

NO ME MATEN...

Avances del próximo cap:

-como te llamas?

-no me vas hablar eh?-le dijo sonriendo, ella miró hacia donde estaban las enfermeras- soy Emma...Emma swan- le dijo, pero al ver que no hablaría, se levantó e iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó.

\- Regina mills es mi nombre.

Sayonara️


	5. cap5

Luego de la visita de Henry el día anterior Emma se quedo pensando sobre ese libro, el chico todavía quería que ella creyera en esas cosas, pero también pensaba en la visita que recibió de la alcaldesa y archie, ella quería que destruyera el libro, ella prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y decidió salir al patio un rato.

SQ

-que tal fue?

-igual que siempre, aunque...al ver sus muestras de pasión se nota que la pasaron bien antes no?

-doctor killian le agradecería que sólo se meta en sus asuntos y no en los que no debe-le dijo molesta fiona y se marchó.

SQ

Emma salió al patio pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, todos estaban locos, hasta le pereció haber visto a uno que se comía un bicho, ella iba volver adentro hasta que cierta persona sentada cerca.

Pues frente a ella en una banca esta sentada ella, la morena con la que tropezó en el pasillo el día anterior,"bueno ya que" pensó, se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella, la mujer estaba sentada con la pijama blanca del hospital y una bata, tenía una flores en sus manos.

-hola- le saludo,pero la morena no mostró alguna reacción.

-como te llamas?

-no me vas hablar eh?-le dijo sonriendo, ella miró hacia donde estaban las enfermeras- soy Emma...Emma swan- le dijo, pero al ver que no hablaría, se levantó e iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó.

-Regina mills es mi nombre.

Emma se detuvo y volteó a verla, la morena no había levantado la cabeza, su corto cabello caía sobre su cara.

-eh, hola Regina y que haces?-le preguntó- puedo sentarme?-la morena asintió, Emma se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-tu eres...la madre de Henry?-le preguntó sin voltearse a verla.

La pregunta agarró a la rubia de sorpresa-conoces a Henry?

-no...pero he lo he visto por aquí-le dijo observando la flor que tenía en la mano.

-y como sabes de el?

-es el hijo de la alcaldesa, yo...yo lo conocí de pequeño, yo...yo creo que...lo recuerdo de pequeño- le dijo la morena confusa, en ese momento en su cabeza recordaba a un pequeño de unos 3 años corriendo hacia ella, ella cerró los ojos- me duele la cabeza- dijo frotandose la sien.

-talvez...-pero fue interrumpida por una enfermera.

-Regina es momento de tu cena-ante esto Emma frunció el ceño, todavía era muy temprano para cenar, miró a la joven enfermera que estaba sonriente, y luego a la morena que no se había movido ni levantado la cabeza, sólo estaba ahí mirando la flor en su mano.

-venga vamos-le dijo la

Mujer tomándola de la muñeca.

-no-le dijo la morena.

-Regina vamos tienes que comer-dijo intentando llevársela.

-NO!-le dijo levantándose y alejándose de la mujer, Emma se levantó y se interpuso entre la enfermera y la morena.

-Regina, tranquilízate-la rubia intentó acercarse-tranquila sólo irás a comer.

-no, no quiero, no hoy-dijo la morena

La enfermera llamó a otros dos para que se llevarán a Regina, mientras que la morena pataleaba y gritaba, Emma quiso ayudarla pero la mujer la detuvo y luego se marchó.

Emma se quedó parada sin saber lo que sucedió, en un segundo estaña hablando con la morena y otro la estaba arrastrando a dentro. Iba a marcharse cuando algo en la banca donde la morena estaba sentada hace un momento estaba la flor que tenía en su mano, ella la recogió y la observo un momento, ella sabía que tipo era, no sabía mucho de plantas ni flores pero si recuerda que en una de las casas que estuvo, una familia que la adoptó, la mujer le encantaban ese tipo, eran orquídeas, ella sonrió y se retiró a su habitación.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Emma caminó hacia el comedor, al entrar ahí la mayoría ya estaban sentados en su lugar, ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada y luego se fue a sentar, al comenzar a comer vio a a Regina, la morena estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo del

Salón frente a ella estaba una enfermera, la morena no se movía, sólo estaba sentada ahí, sin moverse, con la cabeza baja, Emma se levantó, tomó su plato y caminó hacia la morena.

-Hey Regina- le dijo al sentarse a su lado.

-disculpa, no puedes estar aquí-le dijo la enfermera.

-porque no?

-Regina tiene que comer.

-pero ella está aquí desde antes de la hora de la cena

-y estar aquí después sí no come su cena, verdad Regina?- le preguntó la enfermera, pero la morena no contestó.

-come Regina- le dijo Emma.

-porfavor, será mejor que se retire.

-Hey Regina-le susurro Emma-Regina, hey, porque no comes?

-vamos, sólo...

-no me gusta la comida.

-si, bueno puede que sepa mal pero, bueno es lo que hay- le sonrió, pero la

Morena sólo asintió- tengo algo para ti- le dijo sacando la flor de su bolsillo y poniéndola cerca en la mesa, la morena tomó la flor y miro a Emma sonriéndole, pero en ese momento perdió la sonrisa al ver a la rubia, o mejor dicho al ver sus ojos, eran los de su suelo estaba segura esos ojos color Esmeralda que no pudo olvidar y a los que se aferró en la sesión del día anterior.

En cambio Emma se quedo embobada con al ver el rostro de la morena, ella siempre la veía de lejos pero al verla de cerca quedo fascinada con la belleza de esa mujer.

-ahora come-le dijo-y será mejor que la guardes o pueden quitártela- la rubia río al ver a Regina guardar la flor en su bolsillo, pero en eso se dieron cuenta de la enfermera entrar al comedor con dos hombre y dirigirse donde estaban ella- bien debo de irme, por cierto, donde la conseguiste?

-en la oficina de archie

-bien, nos vemos luego -tomó su plato y se levantó-come-y luego se marchó.

Esa fue la última vez en el día que vio a la rubia.

SQ

Al llegar a la habitación ella estaba cansada,no hizo falta que le dieran esas horribles pastillas que le hacían tomar para dormir, al poner la cabeza en la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo.

SQ

 **Antes de la maldición**

-basta

-de que?-le dijo riendo.

-Emma en serio basta,e haces cosquillas-le dijo la

Morena tomándole la mano.

-y que harás si no lo hago?-dijo la rubia posando la mano sobre el estómago desnudo de su compañera.

Regina se volteo y la quedó viendo- no creo que quieras saber-le dijo desafiante.

-pues...y si quiero saberlo?-le dijo volviéndole hacer cosquillas sin detenerse, mientras que la morena se retorcía debajo de ella y le pedía que parara-no-le dijo mientras continuaba pero luego la besó apasionadamente que fue inmediatamente correspondido por la morena.

-eso lo pagaras swan-le dijo Regina al subirse sobre Emma y sentarse a horquetadas.

-que hará alcalde?

-eso *beso* ya *beso* lo *beso* sabrá sheriff-le dijo para luego bersarla, Emma gimió al sentirla invadir su boca con al lengua y comenzar a moler las caderas- le aseguro Salvador, que le haré arrepentirse de haberme conocido.

-arrepentirme de haberte conocido?-Emma le quedó viendo y luego le sonrió- jamás-y la beso dejándose llevar por la pasión.

 **y he aqui nuevo cap.** **sayonara :)**


	6. cap6

-Emma

-Emma-le decia en el oido mientras emma aceleraba sus embestidas- Emma... mas- le decia, emma gimio al sentirle arañar la escapalda y acelero sus embestidas- mirame... Emma mirame- emma levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafe, al conectar sus miradas emma sintio como se acercaba al orgasmo, junto su frente y se deleitó al verla llegar al climax mientras arqueaba la espalda y gemia su nombre.

SQ

-hola- escuchó emma sacandola de sus pensamiemtos, habia tenido un sueño extraño, bueno ella ya habia estado con mujeres antes pero jamas habia soñado con ella, siempre era algo de una noche y casi siempre no recordaba los nombres, pero el sueño de anoche era algo... Ni sabia como explicarlo, no podia dejar de pensar en la voz de la mujer, ni en sus hermosos ojos, pero ella dejo de pemsar en eso al oir a alguien saludandola y al darse la vuelta, era regina, "bueno, parece que tengo con quien hablar ahora" penso.

-hola regina-le dijo a la mujer quien le sonrio- sientate- le dijo palmeandon al lado ddesocupado de la banca.

-porque mejor no caminamos-le dijo la morena tomandola del brazo y casi arrastrandola.

-claro, aunque creo que esto es correr- le dijo riendo.

-ven, te quiero mostrar algo- le dijo, caminaron casi detras del edificio- no te preocupes, badie viene acá- le dijo la morena.

-bien, pero adonde vamos? -l preguntó, llegaron a un lugar donde no estaba muy limpio, habia hojas secas por todos lados y unas bancas igual de sucias, pero en el centro del lugar habia un pequeño quiosco de madera con un mesa en el centro y sillas-wow espera-emma se detuvo y regina la miró confusa-no me habrás traido aqui para asesinarme para luego esconder mi cuerpo, cierto?

La morena rio-no... Aun no li hare-le dijo juguetona.

-ja ja tienes un buen sentido del humor sabias

-vaya, no lo habia notado señorita swan.

Emma fruncio el seño al escuchar eso- que dijiste

-de que? -pregunto inocente la morena- sabes algo emma, soñe contigo-le dijo la morena.

-a si? Y que soñaste?

-no lo recuerdo-dijo sin prestarle atencion.

-bueno pues, talvez deberias hablar con archie el podri... -pero la morena la interrumpio

-NO-casi grito-no puedo decirle a archie, no

-porque?

-no puedo decir, pero no le dire mis sueños a archie-la morena hace amago de marcharse pero emma la detuvo.

-oye, lo siento, no quise ponerte asi, vamos, vamos a sentarnos un rato-le dijo tomandola de la mano y llevarla al pequeño quiosco- siempre vienes aqui.

-aveces, cuando quiero estar en silencio, lo descubri una vez corriendome de archie- le dijo riendo al recordar ese dia.

-bien, entonces...

Pasaron el rato hablando de muchas cosas hasta la hora de la cena.

SQ

"Te amo"

Te amo

-no lo hagas

-te amo

-no te cases Emma

-Emma, EMMA

SQ

Emma despierta sobresaltada, ella no puede ver el rostro de la mujer, pero ese sueño se sentía tan real, como...como un recuerdo, pero eso no puede ser, ella no recuerda nada de eso, jamás sucedió.

Pero esa voz esa hermosa voz...tenía que averiguar de que se trataba.

SQ

Era jueves en la mañana y Emma buscó a Regina.

La buscó en el patio, en el lugar secreto, en el salón de juegos, hasta en los baños, pero no la encontró ahí.

Ella suspiró y luego se marchó al salón de juegos.

Sq

Estaba terminando su pintura cuando alguien le tapó los ojos, ella tomó las manos, eran delicadas, finas, su piel suave, Henry no podía ser, pero lo supo cuando escucho una risita.

-oh vamos, ya se que eres tu-le dijo tomándole las manos y quitándose las del rostro.

-hiciste trampa-le dijo Regina poniendo su cabeza en el hombreo de Emma.

-como?-le dijo riéndose.

-no lo se aún señorita swan-ella levantó el rostro y miró a Emma-pero le aseguró que lo averiguare-le sonrió e inesperadamente para Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla- es hermoso-le dijo como si nada hubiese pasado-me gusta.

Emma quien había quedado con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro reaccionó a lo que decía la morena- de verdad?-la morena sólo asintió- te gusta?-asintió otra vez- pues señorita mills,es todo suyo- le dijo tomándolo y dándoselo a la morena.

-de verdad? Me lo regalas a mi-dijo señalando se ella y sonriendo, Emma asintió- nadie me había regalado algo así.

-pues...me alaga en ser yo la primera en hacerlo- la rubia supo que hizo lo correcto al ver la alegre y brillante sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

-gracias, gracias

-si, bueno, tenemos que dejar que la pintura se sequé y ...-no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida por los brazos de la morena rodeando su cuello y sus labios sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias, señorita swan.

SQ

-donde lo pondrás?-le dijo Emma caminando junto a la morena que llevaba la pintura en sus manos.

-en mi habitación-le dijo doblando el pasillo.

-Regina? Donde fuiste esta mañana?-le dijo Emma con curiosidad-te busque en todos lados.

-yo...yo...tenía que...una visita-le dijo la morena nerviosa-ven-le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola por el pasillo.

-Regina espera,no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Porque no? Vamos entra-le dijo llevándola a la habitación, al entrar Emma tuvo que cerrar la puerta- lo pondré aquí-le dijo poniendo la pintura cerca de la ventana.

Emma casi no le prestaba atención, ya que esta sorprendida por la habitación , todo era ordenado, no cree haber visto un lugar tan ordenado como este- quienes son?

-es robin, mi pequeña sobrina-le dijo cercando donde Emma esta observando la fotografías en la pared-y ella es mi hermana zelena-le dijo señalando una fotografía donde estaba la pelirroja-y el-le dijo señalando una donde zelena estaba con un hombre-es su marido, el trabaja aquí, aveces viene a visitarme-le dijo- se llama David Nolan.

Pero antes de que Emma dijera algo más , la puerta de la habitación se abrió y las dos voltearon a ver quien era- QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?-preguntó la alcaldesa fiona molesta, detrás de ella se encontraba archie.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin responder-LES HE PREGUNTADO, QIE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ LAS DOS? RESPONDAN.


	7. Es solo un juego

**Hola, he vuelto, primero quiero darle las gracias por leer y comentar...en serio significa mucho para mi saber lo que piensan o si tienen alguna duda.** **como habia dicho la historia no sera muy larga y pues no se preocupen que mas adelante sabremos porque la relacion entre regina y el hada negra.** **bien, los dejo y espero que les guste este cap.** **SQ**

Para las siguientes semanas la rubia y la morena se veían en su lugar oculto.

Ese día no fue diferentes a los otros, se escapaban al pequeño quiosco.

-porque estas aquí Regina?- le preguntó la morena, esa tarde Emma estaba sentada sentada en la banca y la morena acostada con la cabeza en su regazo, la rubia le alisaba el cabello con sus dedos y la morena cerró los ojos.

Al escuchar eso la rubia sintió a la otra mujer tensarse en sus brazos, la vio abrir los ojos y se levantó sentándose a su lado y evitar su mirada-no me gusta hablar de eso-le dijo.

La rubia al ver que era un tema delicado decidió dejarlo para otro día.

-sabe porque no quieren que nos veamos?-pero la morena negó -bien

Luego de un rato la morena rompió el silencio-porque estas aquí Emma?

-bueno pues...hace unos años, cuando Henry tenía 10 años fue a buscarme a Boston, el dijo que tenía que regresar que su madre era eeee...malvada o algo así, y cuando vine a storybrooke a dejarlo, me quede unos días y bueno el me decía ir todas las persona de este pueblo eran personajes de cuentos de hadas y ele mostró un libro y bueno al final le termine por creer, Henry estuvo a punto de morir y luego nos encerraron aquí. Pero el chico pues no tardó en salir y yo bueno...supongo que todavía no lo he podido superar y aparte de los extraños sueños que he estado teniendo todas las noches pues eso le suma días para estar aquí creo.

Pesaron otro rato entre pláticas de cosas sobre Emma en Boston, de su trabajo etc.

-me aburro

-cómprate un burro-le dijo riendo la morena.

-en serio Regina?-se río-que infantil.

-tu empezaste-le contestó la morena volteando para quedar frente a la rubia, se quedaron viendo unos segundos.

-juguemos algo-le dijo Regina.

-jugar? En serio? Regina que edad tienes?

-una dama jamás revela su edad señorita swan-le dijo-además no será nada infantil, lo prometo.

-ya que, esta bien, juguemos-la morena se sentó sobre sus rodillas y Emma la imitó quedando una frente a la otra.

-cierra los ojos-le dijo como si fuese hacer alguna travesura, Emma se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos-no hagas trampa- le dijo mientras se acercaba-no veas-le volvió a decir.

SQ

Emma estaba nerviosa pues no sabía lo que la morena haría- no veas-le susurró la morena, ella sólo asintió. Luego de un rato sintió los labios de la morena suavemente sobre los suyos, Emma al sentirlos no sabía como reaccionar, la morena era hermosa, de pies a cabeza, sus ojos, sus pechos, ella aveces cuando la morena no le estaba prestando atención, ella la observaba,una vez casi le cacha viéndole el trasero y para que mentir la morena estaba como lo que recetó el doctor. Emma al sentir la lengua de la morena pedir permisos y Emma le aceptó con gusto, gimiendo al hacerlo, la morena se sentó en su regazo y envolvió los brazos al cuello mientras que Emma rodeo con los suyos la pequeña cintura de la morena acercándola más y sintiendo el calor del sexo de la morena sobre su estómago. Tenían que parar Emma lo sabía pero no quería, se sentía bien besar a la morena pero mientras que el beso se volvía más apasionado pequeños recuerdo del sueño de anoche le vino a la mente en eso Emma con toda su fuerza de voluntad a se separó de la morena.

-espera, espera-le dijo tomándola de los hombros y apartandola lo suficiente para verle el rostro-espera.

-que sucede? No te gustó? O...o lo siento yo creía que...-pero la rubia la interrumpió al saber lo que la morena pensaba.

-no no es eso, no pienses que no me gustan las mujeres, en realidad soy bisexual, y si me gustó el beso y tu eres hermosa pero...porque lo hiciste?

-o bueno, pues tu dijiste que estabas aburrida y como dijo antes es sólo un juego- le dijo acercándose nuevamente poco a poco- no te preocupes- y luego la besó.

SQ

Dos días antes.

-RESPONDANME!-les gritó fiona.

Luego de menos de un minuto Emma hablo segura.

-Bueno pues...yo iba hacia mi habitación y fue cuando vi a Regina casi apuntó de desmayarse-le dijo volteándose a la morena y sonriéndole- y como estaba a dos puertas de la suya decidí ayudarle y traerla a que se recostara y luego iría por ayuda,pero luego le pregunte por las fotografías y ella decidió hablara me un poco sobre su sobrina-le dijo señalando las fotografía d ella pequeña,pero descuiden yo ya me iba-le dijo- adiós mills-le dijo y Luego se fue con archie detrás de ella.

-eso sucedió?-le preguntó caminado hacia ella, la morena sólo asintió y se fue a acostar viendo hacia la pared y dándole la espalda a la mujer mayor.

-Regina, mírame-la morena no lo hizo- mírame Regina-le ordenó y esta vez la morena se volteó y fiona le agarro fuerte la cara haciendo que la morena de quejara- no quiero y escúchame bien-la morena asintió- no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Emma swan, entendiste.

-pero porque? Si ella no ha echo nada malo-le dijo la morena incorporandose.

-sólo has lo que te digo, no quiero que vuelvas a ver o hablara con Emma Emma swan y si me entero que lo haces... Tu sesiones no será 1 vez a la semana sino haré que sea todos los días-sonrió al ver el pánico en los ojos de la morena- y no queremos eso ciero?-la morena negó- bien-le soltó violentamente la cara- ahora- le sonrió de oreja a oreja- hoy nos toca nuestra pequeña reunión verdad?

SQ

-Emma

-Emma swan-la rubia se detuvo al escuchar que archie venía detrás de ella.

-si, doctor hoper.

-Emma le molestaría acompañarme a mi consultorio- la rubia suspiró irritada y asintió.

-y de que quiere hablar?

-bueno en realidad te quería decir que me alegra que quieras hablar con alguien más-le dijo acomodando se los lentes-pero...

-pero...-le dijo la rubia levantando la cejas dándole a entender que siguiera.

-no puedes estar cerca de Regina mills

-y eso porque? Es una asesina serial o una demente?

-bueno, pues por algo esta aquí no? Pero apartir de este momento tienes remotamente prohibido tener contacto alguno con Regina mills.

-porque?-le preguntó sería

-Emma tu no sabes porque ella está aquí y yo puedo decirte pero...son órdenes de la alcaldesa--le dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla y hacerle entender a la rubia que tenía que salir- nos vemos en nuestra cita y recuerda Emma no te acerques a Regina-Emma salió y el hombre cerró la puerta casi en su cara.

" pero que carajo acaba de pasar" pensó molesta para Luego irse a su habitación.

 **sayonara**


	8. Tengo un hijo?

-Cual es su nombre?-le preguntó el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Ella miró al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos y sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos- Henry

-Henry, no se escuchan muchos Henry en estos tiempos

-era el nombre de mi padre-le dijo mirando al hombre- el murió hace mucho.

*Luego la imagen desapareció*

-no importa lo que te digan-le dijo sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por susejillas- te amo-le dijo mirando a su hijo y luego nada, sólo oscuridad.

 **SQ** Se despertó incorporandose inmediatamente, sentía su corazón latiendo rápido y se tapó con sus manos el rostro, eso se sentía tan real, pero ella no recordaba nada de eso, eso era sólo un sueño, cierto? Ella no tenía un hijo, ella no tenía un hijo , ella no...y con ese pensamiento volvió a caer en un sueño intranquilo.

SQ

-estas bien?

-Regina? Que sucede?

-estoy bien-le dijo bajandose de su regaso y sentándose a su lado, luego de lo sucedido el día anterior ellas lo tomaron normal, sólo como la morena lo había dicho y Emma lo había confirmado sólo era un juego, quedaron en volver a verse en el pequeño quiosco ya que no podían verlas juntas en el patio.

-entonces porque no te ves bien?

-es sólo que...tuve un mal sueño y yo...no pide dormir bien que digamos.

-quieres hablar sobre ello?-le dijo Emma tomándola de la mano- sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa.

-yo...soñé que...con un pequeño y que era mi hijo

-y no lo tienes,?-la morena negó-entonces ya lo has dicho, fue sólo un Sueño

-pero se sentía tan real...como...como un recuerdo, veía su carita y el era tan pequeño-sonrió al recordar como se veía el pequeño-pero luego me lo quitaron

-quien?

-no lo se, sólo se que parecía que me lo quitaban y yo le dije que lo amaba-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Emma la limpió con su pulgar.

-Hey ya tranquila, ven vamos-le tomó la mano y se salieron del lugar-ve tu primero, recuerda que hoy tienes visita-se besaron por última vez y la morena se fue.

SQ

-hola señora alcalde

-que quieres Hook?-le preguntó sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba.

-sólo quiero saber si el doctor hoper ya firmó el premiso del tratamiento de cada semana de Regina mills?-le pregunto sonriendo descaradamente pues ya sabía la respuesta.

Al escuchar la pregunta fiona levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre frente a el- tanto tu como yo sabemos la respuesta a eso doctor jones, habla di que quieres?

El hombre se acercó y se sentó frente a la mujer- como usted sabe, estoy arriesgando mi puesto en el hospital y puedo...no no puedo podemos ir a la cárcel por hacerlo.

-di de una puta vez lo que quieres Hook-le dijo molesta, ella podía deshacerse de el en tronar de dedos pero o podía negar que el muy inútil le servía para algo acá.

-quiero...-fingió pensarlo un rato- tener un poco de cierta comunicación con su majestad-le dijo.

-como que?

-oh bueno, usted sabe cada uno tiene sus necesidades, y siempre quise tirarme a una reina y que oportunidad más perfecta que follar a la mujer queme quitó a la que sería mi futura esposa-le dijo con cara de inocente. Hook recordaba, pues resulto que el sospechaba algo de Emma y luego ella le dijo que al le ayudaba el sabría la verdad y ella lo ayudaría cuando echara la maldición.

Fiona lo pensó seriamente- de acuerdo capitán-le dijo y luego el hombre se levantó para marcharse-pero, ningún rasguño.

-ni con el pétalo de una rosa-le dijo y luego se fue.

SQ

-sis-le dijo zelena abrazándola- como estas?-le pregunto al ver el aspecto cansado de su hermana.

-estoy bien, bueno no tanto no? Si lo estuviera no estaría en este estúpido lugar-le dijo separados e de su hermana-y como está la pequeña Robin

Zelena le sonrió y le mostró los vídeos que había tomado la semana pasada de su pequeña, Regina reía al ver a su sobrina.

-zelena?

-si sis

-yo...yo se no puedo recordar algunas cosa pero...yo tengo un hijo?

La pelirroja se extrañó por la pregunta-Regina, no no tu no tienes hijo porque la pregunta-la morena le dijo su sueño y lo real que se había sentido, pero su hermana triste le dijo que no, hablaron un Poco más y luego les avisaron que la hora de visitas se había acabado, se despidieron y zelena se marchó a casa mientras la morena se quedo un rato más ahí.

SQ

-y como va la escuela?-le pregunto a su hijo, este se encogió de hombros.

El chico había seguido con lo mismo,diciendo cosas sobre el maldito libro y de que la alcalde no lo había adoptado.

-mira Henry, se que esto es muy difícil y todo pero debes de dejar esa idea de los cientos de hadas y de que soy la salvadora, porque por creerte estoy aquí- le dijo, luego que se acabará la visita Emma se retiró y Henry caminó hacia la salida diviso a Regina sentada no muy lejos, el respiro hondo y caminó hacia ella.

-hola-le dijo llamando la atención de la mujer, que se había puesto de pie pa irse, la mujer a volteó- yo soy...

-Henry-le dijo la mujer, en eso sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro. Henry apenas y tuvo tiempo en evitar que la pequeña morena se golpeará la cabeza al caer al suelo.

-AYUDA!!-gritó.

 **Sayonara** ️


	9. cap 9

-que sucedió?

-ya te lo dije, no lo se-luego de que Regina se desmayara y killiam llamara a la alcaldesa informándole que su hijo se encontraba con la morena cuando sucedió.

Henry estaba preocupado por su madre adoptiva, desde que se la llevaron nadie quiso darle información- yo sólo me acerque a ella para decir hola y ella sólo se desmayó- fiona le quedo viendo y luego de fue hacia el pasillo por donde se había. Llevado a la morena.

SQ

-HENRY!-le dice al abrir la puerta y verlo, ella corre y lo abraza- donde has estado?

-encontré a mi verdadera madre-le dijo y luego corrió hacia la casa, Graham le dijo que comprobaría por el chico y cuando ya se había ido ella se voltio a ver a la rubia que estaba parada incómoda y con las manos en las bolsas traseras del pantalón.

-tu eres la madre de Henry?- le preguntó todavía algo sorprendida.

La rubia sólo le sonrió y le dijo un pequeño- Hola.

SQ

Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la conciencia fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos pero los cerro inmediatamente por las luces de la habitación, luego volvió a abrirlos lentamente y parpadeo unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, observó la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, ella gimió e intentó levantarse.

-oh, yo no haría eso si fuera tu-escuchó una voz y luego sintió un par de manos tomarla por los hombros e intentar tumbarla nuevamente a la cama- tranquila- ahora miró bien a la mujer y se dio cuenta que era una enfermera. Esta le estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja tanto que casi le daba miedo.

-que sucedió?-le pregunto frotando la sien para aliviar algo de dolor.

-te desmayaste, en el pasillo, que recuerdas?

-yo...estaba hablando con mi hermana y...luego un chico se cercó y después nada.

-bueno, le dije al doctor jones que ha despertado-al escuchar el nombre la morena se estremeció- soy mary margareth por cierto, bien me retiró-y la pequeña mujer salió. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó al doctor.

SQ

-como te sientes Emma?

-bien.

Archie una hablar cuando la puerta del la habitación se abrió dejamdo ver a la alcaldesa fiona.

-buenos dias- les dijo sonriendo, la mujer entro y tomo asiento frente a emma miemtras archie se paraba de tras de ella.

-sabes porque estoy aqui?

La rubia nego con la cabeza-bien-le dijo sacando del bolso el libro de cuentos de henry- sabes que es esto?

-es el libro de cuentos de henry pero no entiendo que...

-pues vera swan, este libro es la unica razon por la que mi hijo me ve como una malvada y es la.razón por la.que usted esta aqui y no en boston- le dijo dandole el libro- henry no esta bien mientras el tenga este libro- le dice

-y que quiere que haga- dijo tomando el libro.

-lo que yo quiero señorita swan es que hay que desacerce del libro

Emma la.observó y luego al libro- no

Fiona sonrio-bien-le dijo tomando le.libro y levantándose , pero miemtras no lo hagas...no saldras de aqui- y luego se fue. Archie la acompaño a la puerta.

-señora alcaldesa y como sigue la paciente mills?

Al escuchar emma intentó escuchar mas, que le habrá pasado a regina?

\- mills sera movida hacia la sala de internos, el doctor jones asegura que tendrá que duplicar sus dias de sesiones- le dijo y luego se retiró.

-bien señorita swan podemos...

-que sucedio con regina?-le.preguntón interrumpiendolo

-no creo que sea de su negocio podem...

-lo es, asi que digame-le verdad es que no sabia porque se preocupaba tanto por la morena.

-la paciente mill a sufrido un ataque esta mañana, ella no se encuentra bien y será trasladada temporalmente a la sala de internos, bien si seguimos con...

Emma no prestó atencion a lo que archie dijo, sus pensamiemtos estaban en cierta morena.

-porque esta aqui?

-disculpe?

-regina...porque esta aqui, esta antes que yo llegara aqui pero porque, por lo que yo veo ella esta bien y puede rezonar.

-no se deje engañar señorita swan, regina mills no esta bien, y gracias a ciertas personas jamas lo estará

-que sucedio? porque esta aqui?

-señorita swan, usted sabe quien le dio el libro de cuentos a henry?

-bueno segun el fue una tal mary margareth blanchard

-señorita swan, la persona que le dio el libro de cuentos a su hijo fue Regina mills cuando era niñera del pequeño.

Aburrido?

Lo siento, en los proximo habra mas sq.

Sayonara


	10. cap10

**solo queria decirles que la historia tendra 15 cap y 1 epílogo.** **SQ**

Pasaron los dias...5 para ser exactos,Henry habia visitado a emma en la habitación robandole la llave a Archie,sacandondola del hospital y le habia llevado al lugar donde dice el que se casaria con...el capitan hook?, tambien la habia dicho que no se habia casado ya que le habia dicho que estaba enamorada de otra persona, le mostro donde era el altar y ella al subir le vinieron flashes raros de ella vestida de novia y de declarar su amor hacia otra persona, una mujer al parecer,pero su rostro estaba borroso, luego henry le prometio que le ayudaria a escapar y le traeria las llaves, ella le sonrio y solo lo vio salir.

SQ

Regina habia pasado los cinco dias encerrada en la sala de aislamiento y sus sesiones se habian pasado a casi diario.

Hoy le tocaba sesión, la verdad nunca le dijeron porque razon de este tipo de "terapia" como le llamaban, no podia decirle a zelena, y ella lo odiaba, luego de la sesion ella estaba en la cama de la habitacion, se habia despertado algo desorientada como siempre, ella solo queria salir de ahi, queria estar con su familia en casa.

Pero luego de ese mismo dia le informaron que saldria de ahi el dia siguiente.

-mañana saldré de aqui, talvez tu tambien

-no querida...eh estado aqui desde que recuerdo, mi hijo viene a visitarme y una vez al mes y mi esposa nos abandonó cuando el era un bebé, ha estado al cuidado de la alcaldesa desde entonces-le dijo el hombre sentado a su lado.

Al caer la tarde la tarde regina regresó a su habitación, ella suspiró y se acostó durmiemdose casi inmediatamente perdiendose la cena.

SQ

Emma habia regresado al hospital, mañana se iria y nada ni nadie la detendria.

Con ese pensamiemto se durmió placidamente.

SQ

-lamentablemente regina mills no ha mostrado señales de recuperación

-pero...hace una semana nos dijeron que estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento

-lo sabemos, pero luego de las pequeñas crisis que ha recibido ella a retrocedido tres pasos de dos que a dado

-y que...que se puede hacer?

Digo hay otro tratamiento o

Algo que...-zelena estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas, ella miró al doctor y luego a archie.

-hay algo que podemos hacer si...la mayor de las veces son efectivos

-y que trata?

-terapia de electroshock

-que pero...

-regina lamenteblemente no responde a ningun tratamiento y dada su situacion me temo que es la unica salida que hay- le dijo archie, luego de una palabras convencieron a zelena que firmara el permiso y luego se retiraron.

SQ

Al dia siguiente Emma se levantó y despues del desayuno se encaminó al patio abandonado, al.llegar se sentó en el pequeño quiosco y se quedo metida en sus pensamientos, tan absorta estaba que pegó un brinco cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una cabeza descansar en su hombró.

-jesus regina!- exclamó

-en que piensa señorita swan?- le dijo sonriendo

-en nada, cuando saliste?

-ayer- le dijo sin soltarla, se habia acomodado quedando sentada sobre sus piernas.

-tengo algo que decirte...-pero se vio callada por los labios de regina sobre los suyos, al principio que do sorprendida pero luego correspondio.

-tengo algo para ti- le dijo parandose y tomandola de la mano y llevandosela.

-Regina espera, necesito decirte algo-le dijo mientras era arrastrada por la pequeña morena.

-vamos swan, que no tomara mucho tiempo- corrieron por un pasillo solitario y se detuvieron frente a una doble puerta

-eeeh que hacemos aqui?

-es una sorpresa swan- le dijo para luego sacar de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela y cubrió los ojos de la rubia.

-me puedes decir que haces?-le dijo y luego regina abrió la pierta y entrarón

-digame swan,sabe nadar?- le preguntó susurrando en su oido, emma se estreció al sentir el aire caliemte en su oreja.

-si

-bien- le dijo separandose de ella y luego no se escuchó nigún sonido.

-regina...regina?- pero la morena no contesto, luego de unos segundos la rubia estaba asustada y chillo cuando sintió siendo salpicada por algo, se quito la tela y lo primero que vio fue que estaba enfrente a una gran piscina, luego al caminar por la orilla vio cerca la ropa de la morena en el suelo- regina? Esto no es gracioso mills

-asustada swan-escuchó a la morena y luego la vio, estaba en el agua con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-que estas haciendo?- la morena se encogio de hombros.

-me acompañas?

-nos podrian encontrar

-nadie viene aqui los jueves, vamos, acompañame-le dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

-no tengo traje de baño

La morena se vuelve encogerse de hombros- ni yo-le dijo con cara de inocente.

La cara de emma definitivamente no tenia precio, regina se rio y le hizo seña con su mano que se acercara, emma lo hizo pero se detuvo a medio camino- date la vuelta- la morena rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda, la rubia en un dos por tres se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua.

-tú swan, eres una aburrida- nadaron una rato y luego sin que emma se percatara la morena desaparecio.

-regina esto no es gracioso, regina...regina?- sintió unos brazos rodear la cintura y luego sentir un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda.

-me extrañabas swan- le dijo la morena en su oido

-te gusta asustar a la gente mills- la morena rió y apretó su agarre, emma gimió al sentir los pechos de la morena en su espalda, ella voltio la cabeza y regina la besó, lentamente emma se giró y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la morena, luego de un momento de besos, emma tomó a la morena de la cintura y la levantó, regina rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de la rubia, emma gimio al sentir el sexo de la mujer em su vientre, posó sus manos en el trasero de la morena apretandolo haciendo a la pequeña mujer gemir, se entregaron al placer por un buen rato, luego al terminar una al lado de la otra en el suelo cerca de la piscina intentando calmar su respiración, regina abrazó a la rubia y le besó el hombro- tengo que confesarte algo- le dijo en un susurro a emma- creo que estoy sintiendo algo mas por ti emma

-regina-le dijo sentandose y apartandose de la morena, yo...necesito decirte algo

la morena la miró- que es?

-me voy, esta noche

-que...pero...

-lo siento

-me vendras a visitar?

-regina, me voy de storybrooke-le dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse-regresare a boston, necesito recobrar mi vida.

-pero...pero...-la morena no sabia ni como tomar lo que la rubia le habia dicho- quedate emma-le pidio-quedate en storybrooked, puede que yo salga pronto y...

-regina...no puedo hacer eso-miró a la morema que estaba cerca de las lagrimas.

-no te vayas-le pidio triste- quedate.

-lo siento- le dijo saliendo y dejando a la morena todavia sin vestir y sentada en el suelo.


	11. cap11

Debo decirle señorita swan que esta haciendo lo correcto-Le dijo Fiona caminando junto a ella sobré el pasillo, le dio el libro a la rubia y luego llegaron al lugar, la alcaldes abrió la caldera- ahora sólo queda que haga lo suyo.

-no-al escucharla,la alcaldesa perdió la sonrisa-no lo haré hasta que me diga porque Regina mills esta aquí-le dijo sería.

-que?

-escuchó bien...se que usted tiene algo con Regina mills y también se que usted sabe porque esta aquí- le dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de la mujer mayor.

SQ

HORAS ANTES.

Luego de salir y dejar a la morena se encaminó a su habitación tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pueda.

La verdad le dolió ver la tristeza en la otra mujer, ella en realidad no sabía lo que sentía hacia la morena pero se sentía mal en dejarla...por eso había decidido en dejar ese maldito hospital lo antes posible.

Caminó por el pasillo con cuidado que nadie la viera, pero al doblar por un pasillo observó a dos doctores frente a ella, retrocedió inmediatamente, ellos no la habían visto y ella estaba pensando en una manera de llegar a su habitación sin ser vista pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el nombre de cierta morena, ella frunció el ceño e intentó escuchar.

-pues no puedo imaginar tener a dos hermosuras como esas para mi.

-la aldesa me a permitido divertirme con ella

-no te creo...además, sabemos que la alcaldesa prefiere a mills para ella sola.

-eso tenlo por seguro-el hombre ríe-y se a encargado de marcar bien si territorio en cada encuentro.

Emma estaba que hervía de ira, escuchó a los hombres reír y luego retirarse.

-además...sabes que mills esta más loca que una cabra...mira que hacerle eso a su propio hijo...-fue lo último que escuchó de los héroes que se alejaban.

Sq

-así que dígame señora alcalde...porque Regina esta aquí?

-porque cree usted señorita swan?

Porque razón está aquí usted?

Ella necesita ayuda y eso le estamos brindando.

-no, no es sólo eso, porque ella llegó aquí?, porque la están ayudando?

Y que le sucedió a su hijo?

Esa última pregunta hizo tensarse a la mujer y Emma sonrió-bien swan, quiere la verdad, usted sabe porque Henry tenía el libro, sabe quien se lo dio? Quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza? Quien fue la responsable de que el casi muere?-la mujer le sonrió- Bien pues déjeme contarle una historia, hace unos años la familia mills recibió a un nuevo miembro...un bebé, un chico, el fue adoptado por la menor de las mills, Regina trabajaba como ayudante en la biblioteca y encontró un libro...uno que le hizo creer que todos éramos personaje de cuentos...cuando... Una noche...cuando la hermana mayor...y su marido no estaban, Regina asesinó a su padre, ella le sacó el corazón, fue una noticia horrible para los habitantes y para la familia mills, el pequeño sólo tenía 4 años y luego de confirmar el estado mental de Regina, la internaron aquí, el pequeño? ...zelena mills quiso pedir al pequeño, el juez lo negó...y no había más familiares así que...lo iban a mandar a una casa hogar y pues como...yo...bueno

-usted lo adoptó-le dijo Emma al comprender- Henry tiene razón, el esta en lo cierto...Regina es su madre adoptiva, pero como...

-el encontró el libro señorita swan, y también comenzó a creer en todo eso y fue cuando la buscó a usted- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- desde tomé a Henry el a sido mi todo, es mi hijo y no quiero perderlo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ahora entiende porque no quiero que Henry este aquí?

\- pero aún así ha estado teniendo encuentros con Regina, no teme correr con el mismo destino que su padre?

-Regina y yo comenzamos una relación sólo de placer sexual, un juego por así decirlo, y bueno tanto ella como yo lo disfrutamos o lo hacíamos... Antes de su recaída.

Emma quedo callada y luego decidida se volteó hacia el fuego "te amo" "arrepentirme de conocerte...nunca"

pequeños flashes se le vinieron a la cabeza y el cerró los ojos y al abrirlos tomó una decisión y arrojó el libro al fuego viéndolo como se consume, ella estaba decidida a salir de este maldito pueblo, ella quería volver a Boston y recuperar su vida. Ella veía el libro consumiendose en cenizas ignorando la risa de oreja a oreja de la alcaldesa.

Emma había tomado una decisión.

Más no sabía que sería una equivocación.

 **sayonara**


	12. cap12

Luego de que Emma se fuese, Regina se quedó un rato más ahí, ella no quería que Emma saliera del pueblo, eso significaría que no la vería de nuevo..

Una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla, fue igual a su pesadilla, igual Emma la dejaba para casarse con otro, igual a Emma no le importaba que ella le dijera lo que sentía, igual...ella se quedaba sola.

Volvió a su habitación y esa noche no durmió, al día siguiente una enfermera...mary margareth si mal no se acordaba, la pequeña mujer la llevó en una silla de ruedas a su sesión, pero al llegar a otra habitación se extrañó, ese lugar era nuevo, la subieron a la camilla y la ataron pero con ropa?

Esta vez le habían hecho que se vistiera con una bata, le pusieron electrocodos en las sienes y un protector de boca, esta vez no era el doctor jones, pero dolía igual.

Y así fue al día siguiente

Y al siguiente

Y al siguiente.

Hasta qué un día tuvo una visita.

Sq

Luego de sus sesiones, regina despertaba desorientada, con dolor en la cabeza, las tenían atada a la cama y pasaba la mayor parte del día dormida.

Ese día se sentía igual que cualquiera, confusión, dolor, cansancio.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y arrastrar algo, y luego un sonido, una melodía, un...silbido? Si era alguien silbando.

-vaya, te ves como una mierda querida- ella reconocía esa voz, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a alguien espalda a ella trapeando, intentó hablar pero era débil.

La persona se volteó hacia ella y lo reconoció inmediatamente...es el que estaba junto a ella cuando el doctor jones trataba sus sesiones.

-me recuerdas? Pero por supuesto que si lo haces e igual yo también-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara- pero es realmente un milagro que recuerdes algo, sabes porque lo están haciendo no?-ella negó- oh bueno-le dijo acercándose- veras...tu recuerdas querida-río al ver la confinación en ella-todo es real regina, la maldición, tu hijo, tus sueños, todo es real...y tu eres la clave para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, tu eres la clave para que todos recuperemos nuestras vida...tu y la salvadora... Emma swan.

Bien, sólo les diré que el final casi se acerca y tendremos más SWANQUEEN en ellos, pasado o presente pero habrá.

La idea de poner a rumple se me ocurrió a última hora.

 **sayonara.**


	13. cap13

ADVERTENCIA: INTENTO DE VIOLACIÓN.

SQ

Luego del accidente de Henry, Emma regresó a boston.

Habia pasado una semana desde que volvio, recuperó su antiguo trabajo, siempre pensaba en henry y en la morena, ella habia salido sin despedirce de ella y siempre soñaba con ella, con sus besos y esa ultima vez juntos, su corazón le pedia que volviera, que se fuera al pueblo y yomara a su hijo y a la morena con ella,pero su mente decia que no, su hijo estaba bien con Una mujer que le brindo lo que ella no cuando el chico lo necesito y luego estaba lo que sabia de regina.

Dos dias despues ella encontro un libro en su bolso de viaje que habia traido con ella, al parecer he ry lo habia escrito, comenzaba por el dia que llegó al pueblo, ella derrotando un dragon, ella salvando a su hijo y rompiendo la maldicion con un beso de amor verdadero, ella encontrando a su familia y luego llego una parte donde habian tres personas, segun decia,uno era henry, o la otra ella y la tercera era regina, al ver eso pequeños flashes le llegaron a la mente, regina y ella intentando detener algo como un detonador, emma y regina intentando encontrar a henry, en cada imagen se mostraban a la rubia y a la morena juntas, lo ultimo fuen cuando estaban en un bar, habia otra mujer pero al parecer estaba ebria, fueron a dejarla a casa y luego estaban frente a una mansion blanca, la morena dijo algo y luego se miraron a los ojos, luego juntaron sus labios en una beso.

Luego del beso emma volvio a la realidad, ella estaba confundida, esas cosas jamas pasaron, pero se sentia tan real, luego de ese momento emma tomó una decisión, ella volveria a storybrooke.

SQ

Ese día Regina no se sentía bien, leudo de su "terapia" y la visita de el hombre que le había fecho que todo lo que ella creía y todos le decían que era falso resultó siendo verdad, y los medicamentos, Regina se encontraba en una nube, no podía pasar no dos minutos despierta, el hombre le había dicho que le ayudaría, que la sacaría y que ella tendría que buscar a Emma, "podré ir a buscarla" pensó" después de todo ella me dejó", se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la sacudía.

-despierte su majestad, llegó la hora- le dijo el hombre, ella intentó abrir los ojos lográndolo difícilmente- eso es-el hombre le sonrió- este es el día, hoy saldremos de este inmundo lugar, se escuchaba que alguien se cercaba y el hombre le escondió algo en el pantalón de la pijama y lo ocultó con la camisa- bien querida...llegó la hora, y espero que sepas el momento de usarlo- le dijo para luego salir.

"Estoy atada, como diablos voy a usarlo" pensó ella, luego de unos minutos alguien entró a la habitación.

-bien su majestad- era killian-creo que llegó la hora de divertirnos-le dijo sonriendo- llévenla al cuarto-le ordenó aún enfermero que se encontraba a su lado, la soltaron y la sentaron en una silla de rueda,su cabeza daba vuelta, como pudo observó el pasillo y ella supo que no se encontraban en el pasillo ni en el sector del hospital, el pasillo era casi oscuro.

-lo siento-escucho decir al hombre, era un joven no mayor de 20- pero si no lo hago perderé mi trabajo- el chico se escuchaba nervioso y susurraba para que killian no lo escuchara- gold me pidió que la esperara en el kiosco del jardín abandonado- entraron a una habitación sin casi sin iluminación, había un colchón en el suelo y el lugar estaba sucio, el chico la tomo cuidadosamente y la acostó en el colchón y luego se retiró, dejando al hombre y ella solos.

-que quieres?-le preguntó, observó al hombre sonreír le y cerrar la puerta, las llaves se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón Y luego se acercó.

-bien su majestad...digamos que nuestra querida alcaldesa me ha dado el privilegio de poder disfrutar y que más que compartir su pequeño juguete-el hombre se agachó y recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo.

-no te atrevas a tocarme maldito sucio

-oh porfavor, lo disfrutarás, tanto como lo hiciste con Emma swan-el hombre soltó una carcajada al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer-oh si majestad, las mire y déjeme decirle que fue loas exquisito que he visto- con su mano comenzó a recorrer los labios de la mujer, luego el cuello y luego sus pechos, deteniéndose ahí por más tiempo y comenzar a amasarlos, Regina intentaba quitárselo y apartarse del

Hombre,pero gracias a los medicamentos no podía casi moverse, luego killian subió sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Regina intentaba apartarse, pero el le tomó las manos y se las retuvo a cada lado de su cabeza.

-NO!- le intentó gritar, pero el hombre no se detuvo,luego de un rato sintió un bulto presionando sobre su vientre y le entraron ganas de vomitar,killian le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas soltando las manos de la morena, soltó su cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón bajándolo y dejando a la

Vista miembro erecto, Regina entró en pánico, no podía escapar,intentó luchar pero fue inútil.

-puedes gritar lo que quieras, este lugar esta lejos de la parte habitada del

Hospital- le dijo para luego bajar sus pijamas sin notar el artefacto que cayó al colchón pero Regina si lo hizo y sin que el se diera cuenta lo tomó y esperó.

-bien bien, aquí vamos- tomó el miembro con una mano ya que la otra era una prótesis y lo guió hacia la entrada de la morena, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, sintió un enorme dolor y el grito y se dejo caer a un lado, vio sus manos y estaban cubiertas de sangre-QUE HAS HECHO?!-le grito en medio del dolor, Regina todavía estaba sin reaccionar pero luego de escuchar al hombre y verlo cubierto de sangre, ella vio sus manos también cubiertas junto con su vientre de sangre-HIJA DE PUTA!!- le gritaba al hombre, luego de ver lo que había hecho, ella sonrió así de una manera sádica, subió sus pantalones y se acercó al hombre buscando las llaves, cuando el intentó agarrarla ella le ensartó la cuchilla de afeitar en su pierna y luego tomó las llaves saliendo sin mirar atrás, al salir de la habitación Regina se acercó a una

Ventana que estaba cubierta de polvo y miró que esta daba vista al jardín donde Emma y ella habían estado, ella salió en busca de una salida, todavía se sentía mareada, luego de buscar,ella lo encontró la salida del edificio y buscó el lugar donde el chico le dijo que la esperaría, pero antes de llegar sus piernas le fallaron y Cayó, sintió que alguien la tomaba de los brazos.

-vamos, tienes que salir de aquí- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse y caminando lejos del lugar, llegaron a la pared que estaba cubierta de enredaderas y plantas- le ayudare a salir, pero luego tienes que salir del pueblo y buscarla-le dijo el chico buscando algo entre las enredaderas- aquí- dijo el apartando las hojas y revelando una puerta, soltó a la morena e intentó abrirla.

Sq

Emma empacó algunas cosas para el viaje y salió rumbo al pueblo, algo le decía que tenía que darse prisa, que tenía que llegar antes de que algo malo sucediera.

Sq

-si!- exclamó el chico al conseguir abrir la puerta- ven- le tomó la mano y le ayudó a cruzar- no puedo ir contigo, pero tienes que darte prisa- Regina salió y observo a su alrededor- suerte-escuchó para luego ver que cerraba la puerta, ella no sabía en que parte del bosque estaba, pero empezó a caminar, tenía que llegar a Emma, ella tenía que salir de ese pueblo.

Sq

-bueno?

-Alcaldesa tenemos un problema

-que pasa?

-la paciente Regina mills a escapado

-que?! Y como es eso posible?!

-hay algo más y sea mejor que venga al hospital.

-voy enseguida- cortó la llamada y salió de casa rumbo al hospital.

Sq

-que sucedió?

-no sabemos, ella estaba en su habitación, la teníamos bajo medicación, ella no podía salir y si lo hizo fue con ayuda.

-bien, pues búsquenla y encuentrenla

-señora alcaldesa hay algo más que debería saber.

-que cosa?

-será mejor que me sigua- y así lo hizo, llegaron a una habitación desagradable, olía a viejo y moho pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un bulto e. Medio de la habitación.

-que sucedió?

\- uno de nuestros enfermeros lo encontró, dijo que recibió un llamado de el y cuando llegó lo encontró muerto.

-pero saben como fue?

-al parecer fue mills, encontramos la puerta trasera abierta y sus llaves no están.

-pero como es posible?

El hombre tragó saliva- le amputó un testículo y casi el pene, su muerte fue dolorosa y lenta- le dijo el hombre.

-espere dijo casi?

-digamos que sólo que no lo corto totalmente, lo que le causó un terrible dolor y le ayudó a desangrarse.

"Maldito killiam" pensó ella- sáquenlo de aquí- les dijo saliendo ella "Henry " pensó "ella ira por Henry" salió a buscar al chico.

CONTINUARA...

Adelanto del próximo capítulo.

\- ella escapó, tenemos que encontrarla

Sq

-si ella cruza...morirá-le dijo sonriendo.

Sq

-Regina!! No!!

El cap es algo largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, talvez lo suba más tarde, Bien,

que les pareció?

Ya casi nos acercamos al final de la historia.

Sayonara


	14. save her (parte 1)

Emma llegó a storybrooke y fue a buscar a henry.

Y hablar con él.

-MA!- exclamó al ver a la rubia luegonque abrió la puerta de la casa-volviste- la abrazó y emma correspondio.

-si chico- le dijo separandose del abrazo- volvi por ti y por Regina- dijo segura, henry solo sonrio.

-sabia que volverias ma

-donde esta tu madre?- preguntó, pero henry al saber a quieb se dirigia hizo una mueca.

\- ella salió, una emergencia de no se que, pasas o...

\- no chico, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos e intentar sacar a regina de ese lugar.

-porque volviste por ella?- emma lo miró y pensó.

-cuando estaba alli, ella...ella y yo tuvimos algo que...al regresar a boston me di cuenta que...que siento algo por ella, todavia no le pondria nombre, pero se que la necesito conmigo-le dijo sonriendo.

-entonces tenemos que irnos.

Subieron al auto y emma condujo hacia el hospital.

-aaah hola, yo...bueno nosotros buscamos a Regina mills..queremos..

\- porque buscas a Regina?-le dijo una voz detras de ella, emma volteó y vio a una mujer pelirroja viendola interrodante.

-yo..bueno...

-yo queria verla-dijo henry, las dos mujeres lo miraron- solo queria saber si estaba bien.

-henry? Que...

-hola tia zel- le dijo el chico sonriendole.

-pero como?

-mi ma..fiona me lo contó todo- le mintio- me dijo lo que sucedio con regina y como ella me adopto, pero yo quiero ver a mi madre.

-Henry, regina...ella no esta aqui- le dijo zelena ganandose una mirada interrogante de parte de madre e hijo.

-que?

-ella al aparecer escapó y nadie sabe como y cuando- le dijo david que hasta ese momento dio a saber que se encontraba cerca de ellos- aaa..swan- le llamó- luedo hablar contigo un momento, a solas- le dijo, la rubia a sintio y caminaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde henry no podia escucharlos.

\- hay algo mas, no es asi?

-ella..ella asesinó a un hombre, a un doctor en realidad.

\- aquien?- david se quedó callado- dime..aquien?

\- el doctor killian jones, lo encontraron en un ala abandonada del hospital, el tipo tenia cortado uno de los testiculos y casi amputado el...mienbro.

\- y eso que...ella lo hizo?

-bueno nadie..

\- ella lo hizo si o no?

\- hay un testigo..que dijo que jones lo obligo llevarse a ese lugar a mills y al parecer el tipo no tenia buenas intenciones con ella.

-donde queda ese ala?

-sobre el patio abandonado, ya estan buscando en el lugar pero no han encontrado nada.

-emma- le llamó henry- el señor gold a salido..creo que el puede ayudar, vamonos.

Luego de despedirce salieron hacia la casa de empeño del hijo de gold.

Pero antes que emma se acercara a henry fiona apaercio e inmediatamente la rubia se escondio antes wue la viera.

\- henry? Que estas haciendo aqui?- le dijo acercandose al chico- vuelve a cada- henry se nego, y luego david se ofrecio a llevarlo.

SQ

-bien llegamos- dijo david mientras estacionaba frente a la mansion.

-bien, gracias- le dijo henry caminando hacia la casa.

-alto alto alto, tu madre me dijo que me quedara contigo mientras ella..

-no es mi madre

\- escucha henry, talvez no lo es de sangre pero..

\- mi madre adoptiva es regina-le dijo sorprendiendo a david.

-no pense que la alcalde te hubiese...

-pues si lo se y ella jamas a sido mi madre- le dijo subiendo a su habitacion.

David suspiró y se fue a ver tv en la sala.

Luego de una hora henry comprobó que david estubiese ocupado en algo y lo encontró dormido en el sofa frente a la tv, volvio a subir a su habitacion y se escapó por la ventana y corrio hacia la tienda de su abuelo.

SQ

Emma salio de au escondite luego que fiona y el resto habia desaparecido, ahora debia buscar a henry.

SQ

Regina no sabia donde estaba, en realidad ella sabia que se habia perdido pero tenia que llegar a emma, debia salir de esto y encontrar la salifa del pueblo,todavia se sentia mareada y eso no le ayudaba, su ropa estaba sucia, aparte de estar llena de sangre tambien se habia caido un par de veces.

Ella tenia que salir de esto, ella tenia que encontrar a emma y tenia que recuoerar a su familia.

SQ

Henry llegó a la tienda de su abuelo y entró, no habia nadie- abuelo- lo llamó, el caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y tampoco no habia nadie, pero una manta cubriendo la mesa le llamó la atencion.

-disculpe jovencito- escuchó alguien detras de el- pero esta parte no esta permitida.

-pero para mi si

-porque crees tu eso?

Henry no contestó solo caminó hacia la mesa y quitó la manta dejando ver frascon y cosas extrañas- por que tu recuerdas y yo soy tu nieto- gold sonrio y henry comenzó a palticarle lo sucedido antes de decirle lo que emma se encontraba en el pueblo, alguien mas entró a la tienda, henry se escondio en un armario.

-vaya, ha salido

-me he recuperado

-si bueno...no tenemos que fingir, se que tu ayudaste a regina mills a escapar del psiquiatrico y sabes donde esta

-por que esta tan segura de eso Señora alcaldesa?

\- vamos mi querido hijo..se que recuerdas y has salido pata emcontrar a tu presiosa belle- le dijo riendo- donde esta regina mills...espera, tu lo hiciste, tu hiciste que fuera a buacar a la salvadora cierto?- el hombre no contestó- pues dejame decirte mi querido muchacho...hay un plan o mejor dicho una manera de no romper la maldición y de no vencerme y es que Regina cruce la linea del pueblo, pero como tu sabes bien, toda magia tiene un precio y ese precio es..si Regina mills cruza la linea del pueblo..morira- dijo riendo y luego desaparecio en una nube de humo negra.

-tenemos que encontrarla- dijo henry a su abuelo mientras salia del armario- debemos de evitar que salga del pueblo.

-aunque no creo que dire esto, necesitamos a swan henry y solo tu madre puede traerla y entre las dos romper la maldicion.

-pero emma esta aqui..ella se encuentra en storybrooke, ella vino por mama y yo, tenemos que encontrarla antes que cruce la linea- le dijo preocupado, el.hombre aceptó ayudarlo y rapidamente realizó una pocion para rastrear a la morena y a bella.

Luego.de que su abuelo le diera la pocion henry corrio a buscar a emma, tenia que encotrarla y decirle lo sucedido.

Al encontrar a emma, henyble contó lo sucedido y decidieron en usar la posion en un collar de regina que henry habia conseguido de la hermana de la morena.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de emma el collar comenzo a flotar e dirigirse a una direccion, madre e hijo corrienron al.escarabajo amarrillo y siguieron el objeto.

Al acercarce a la linea divisaron a regina en medio se la carretera y henry supo lo que haria-Emma no podemos dejar que cruce, mas rapido acelera- dijo el chico nervioso al llegar cerca henry casi salta del auto todavia en movimento- ALTO NO LO HAGAS- gritó henry llamando la atencion de la morena- no cruces.

-tengo que hacerlo..yo yo debo de encontrar a emma- henry jadeó al ver la tooa de la morena, tenia sangre y lodo.

-estas bien? Estas herida?- le preguntó preocupado, regina quien no se habia percatado del escarabajo amarillo a unos metros lejos de ellos no dijo nada solo dio la vuelta y henry supo lo que haria.

Emma que se encontraba todavia demtro del auto se asustó cuando miró la suciedad en la morena pero cuando vio que cruzaria emma salio del auto- REGINA!- le gritó llamando la atención de la morena, esta abrio los ojos y sonrio aliviada, emma aceleró el paso y casi corrio hasta donde se encontraba la morena.

-Volviste- le dijo regina abrazar a emma fuertemente- volviste- le dijo separandose un poco sin romper el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-por ti- le dijo ella- por ti y henry- le terminó de decir para luego besarla.

-oooh porfavor, hey..hola hijo presenciando esto- henry intentó llamar la atencion de sus madres- eeh hola? okey...so peor que los abuelis sabian- pero las mujeres lo ignoraban e iban profundizando el beso- pueden ir a un hotel saben o la parte trasera de la chatarra de emma

-Hey!!- le dijo con dolor fingido la rubia- es mi bebé no es ninguna chatarra- dijo haciendo sonreir tanto a su hijo como a la morena que habia recostado su cabeza en debajo de su barbilla y abrazaba su cintura.

\- oh pero que linda familia- el trio quedó viendo donde provenia la voz y la morena s tenso y apretó el agarre sobre emma al ver a fiona frente a ellos- lastima que me tenga que desacer que ustedes- escupio.

-sabes que no puedes hacer nada..no tienes poder para dañarnos.

-quieres apostar?- le dijo al chico.

SQ

POV Regina horas atras

Luego de tanto caminar, estaba cansada, sin saber dinde se dirigia llegó a un lugar donde habia un pozo, lo extraño para ella es que este lugar le resultaba conocido, al acercarse mas al lugar le llegaron a la me te pequeños flashes.. ella y gold lanzando algo al pozo, un pequeño chico ella lo conocia bien, era su pequeño..era henry su hijo, el niño le decia algo pero no lo escuchaba, luego ella absorvia algo del pozo..una energia y luego...nada

Regina abrio los ojos y se apartó del lugar, siguio caminado y acabo de un rato llegó a la carretera, ella tropezó y luego caminó hacia donde estaba el cartel wue decia " Esta dejando Storybrooke" se acerco y vio una linea roja en la carretera- bien, llegó el momento- se dijo asi misma, ella iba a cruzar cuando escuchó un grito, ella miró a henry caminar hacia ella- NO LO HAGAS- el chico intentó convencerla pero ella tenia que llegar a emma segun gold emma podria salvarlos, ella iba a cruzar hasta que la escuchó..dio la vuelta y ahi estaba ella, era emma, regina sonrió y caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, ella la extrañaba tanto, luego emma la besó, podia escuchar a henry decir algo pero ella se perdio en la sensacion de tener a emma con ella, sentir su calor y sus besos, emma se separó al escuchar al chivo hablar algo sobre el auto de la rubia y regina solo rio, pero el momento duró poco hasta que escuchó una voz que le hizo tensarse, su corazon se aceleró y ella se aferro a la rubia.

-pero que linda familia- era fiona, la alcaldesa, ella estaba frente a ellas con una sonria oscura en su rostro, luego de que hablara ella les dijo que los destruiria, ella sentia que su respiracion se aceleraba y observo a henry intercambiar unas palabras hasta que...

-quieres apostar?- dijo con burla.

Lo siguiente que supo ees que sintio una fuerza empujarla sobre la linea del pueblo y lo ultimo que escuchó fue el grito de emma y henry- REGINA!! NO!!- y luego nada.

y este es el penultimo capitulo, el proximo sera el final y luego habra un épilogo.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado

Sayonara


	15. save her (parte 2)

Holaaaaa, bien he aqui el final de esta historia. ok solo aclarare algo pequeño, el final sera eee bueno no sera como en la serie, tendrá a como el resto de la historia un pequeño toque mio, espero les guste y disfruten el cap.

 **killiam definitivamente se merecia mucho mas jajaja.** **bien los dejo, disfruten el cap.**

quieres apostar?- dijo con burla.

Lo siguiente que supo es que sintió una fuerza empujarla sobre la linea del pueblo y lo ultimo que escuchó fue el grito de emma y henry- REGINA!! NO!!- y luego nada.

SQ

-REGINA- gritó emma al ver a la morena caer lejos de la linea del pueblo, la morena aterrizó en un golpe seco haciéndola jadear por aire- que carajo?- dijo emma a la mujer que estaba frente a ella sonriendo triunfante.

-MAMA -escucho a Henry quien estaba preocupado por la morena, emma vio a henry señalando a su madre y emma corrió hacia la morena que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Regina, estás bien?- le dijo emma ayudando a la morena a levantarse.

\- si..yo..estoy...estoy bien- dijo todavía con algo de dificultad.

-tenemos que irnos- pero al caminar de vuelta la rubia supo que algo estaba mal.

-ahh- se quejo la morena de dolor.

-qué sucede?- le dijo la rubia preocupada al ver el rostro de la morena con dolor.

\- me duele...emmma- le dijo la morena perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas y dejar caer todo su peso en emma,sus manos agarrando su pecho- algo esta mal..mi corazón- emma no pudo soportar el peso así que lentamente se sentó con ella en el suelo- emma que ocurre?

-tranquila, no te preocupes- le dijo emma intentando tranquilizarla- que esta sucediendo?- le pregunto a la mujer que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde la pareja se encontraba, la mujer mayor no les contestó solo sonrió pero luego gold apareció, emma no sabia lo que decía, henry quien había corrido hacia ellas cuando notó que su madre no estaba bien estaba de rodillas frente a ellas y le pedía a Emma que ayudara a su madre, emma no sabia que hacer, miraba a regina quien su respiración era demasiada rápida, y solo miraba a emma- no te vayas..no me dejes- le decía, lagrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro- no me dejes regina..quedate conmigo.

-te amo emma- le dijo casi en susurro la morena, se sentía cansada, su pecho..su corazón dolía como si lo estuviesen estrujando, luego, en un segundo...imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, ella recordaba, recordó todo, Henry, su familia, Robin, todo y en especial a emma, su primera vez juntas, su confesión, emma no casándose porque la amaba, regina le sonrio- te amo swan- una lagrima rodó sobre su mejilla.

\- por favor..no lo hagas- emma la abrazo, ella sabía que era su ultimo abrazo y la sostuvo contra su pecho con henry llorando a su lado y tomándole la mano a su madre.

y luego sintió una fuerza extraña pasar por ella y luego imágenes comenzaron a llegar a ella- que..- ella recuerda, ella recuerda a su familia, a su hijo- recuerdo- le dice a henry- yo recuerdo pero como...- dejo de hablar cuando miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el hada negra pero solo vio a gold apuntando a la nada con una varita.

\- lo hizo- dijo henry, emma iba a contestarle pero no lo hizo al sentir el cuerpo de regina convertirse en un peso muerto-.

-no, no no no, regina- le llamo emma, regina abre los ojos- le dijo emma sollozando- gina...no te vayas..te amo gina-las lagrimas caían de su rostro y aterrizaron en la morena- que.. tu salvala- le dijo a gold que se encontraba del otro lado solo observando- tu puedes

-lo siento señorita swan, pero lamento decirle que mi madre uso un hechizo irreversible...lo siento- dijo el hombre mayor a madre e hijo.

henry abrazo a sus madres y lloro.

emma acercó más a la morena a su pecho y ella lloró por su amor- también te amo regina, te amo tanto por favor..vuelve a mi, porfavor...NO!- Emma junto su frente junto con la morena y luego le dio un suave besos en sus labios con la esperanza que sucediera algo pero...nada- te amo gina, quedate conmigo- susurro sobre los labios palidos de la morena, sin percatarse de la lágrima que caía en el pecho de la morena y desapareció en una pequeña luz lila- vuelve...te necesito, henry te necesita, tu familia te necesita, por favor regina mills, te amo..siempre lo he hecho, por favor vuelve a mi...vuelve, quiero escuchar tus ronquidos cuando duermes- dijo sonriendo, ella una vez se lo hizo saber a la morena y esta se había negado- esa manera que tienes de poner los ojos cuando digo algo estúpido...o cuando me regañas por mi manera de comer cosas no saludables o cuando eres mas terca de lo que alguien puede hacer- dijo y luego lloró - te amo regina mills

-yo tambien te amo swan- se escuchó en solo un susurro, pero todavía audible para los que estaban pegados a ella.

-que...pero como?- pregunto la rubia todavía sorprendida mirando a henry que su rostro no tenía precio y luego a gold que estaba igual- regina?- preguntó todavía incrédula- regina- exclamó, la morena le sonrió y eqmma la abrazo y comenzo a besarla olvidandose que tenian publico presente.

se separaron cuando escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellas y vieron a henry- siento interrumpir pero yo tambien la extrañe..-dejo de hablar al ser arrastrado por regina en un fuerte abrazo

\- también te extrañe- le dijo y le beso la mejilla.

-también yo- le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- y bueno- le dijo separándose- me dirán ahora que la maldición esta rota, cuando sucedió lo de ustedes dos- le dijo a ambas sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de las mujeres

-bueno...

Luego de hablar un buen rato y no saber como la morena estaba viva el trío volvió al pueblo a buscar a su familia, no sin antes pasar por un cambio de ropa para la morena, todo volvió a la normalidad...bueno, casi todo, luego de derrotar a gideon y gold salvar a su hijo convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un bebé, el hombre junto a su esposa e hijo era feliz.

David y snow resolvieron sus problemas con la parte de David ser el esposo de zelena.

Regina había hablado con Emma de lo ocurrido en el hospital desde sus encuentros con el hada negra hasta el asesinado en defensa contra killian.

La rubia esta furiosa con esos dos que si estuviesen vivos ella misma los mataría dolorosamente.

Pasaron algunos días de todo los problemas y Emma había decidido hacer su relación oficial, la morena también le había dicho que se mudara a la mansión junto con Henry.

Esa mañana Emma se había levantado de primero, se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Una hora más tarde Regina despertó, la morena se metió al baño e hizo su aseo personal,luego de salir del baño se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y dejo caer la bata fuera de su cuerpo, había perdido peso mucho, tenía moretones en su cuerpo pero los que más les incomodaban eran los de sus pechos, no había tenido intimidad con Emma desde que volvieron a la normalidad por esa razón , con las llenas de sus dedos recorrió los hematomas alrededor de sus senos, estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdo que no se dio cuenta de la rubia entrar a la habitación y caminar hacia ella, salto al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura.

-eres hermosa-le dijo Emma que la miraba por el espejo, ella descansaba su cabeA en el hombro de la morena- y te amo.

-no estoy hermosa Emma, mírame bien y no mientas.

-Regina-le dio vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente-Regina mills eres y serás siempre la mujer más hermosa que he conocido...y que nadie te diga lo contrario porque le partiré el hocico - esto sacó una pequeña carcajada de la pequeña mujer.

-también te amo Emma swan- y luego la besó, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello d e la rubia y esta la levantó haciendo que la otra mujer agarre con sus piernas su cintura y caminó hacia la cama y la recostó poniéndose ella encima, ambas gimieron al sentir invadir su boca por la lengua de la otra y regina con un movimiento de manos hizo que la rubia estuviese desnuda en un dos por tres.

Ese día la pareja hizo el amor por primera vez, tan absortas estaba en lo que hacían que no se percataron de el pequeño rayo de magia entrar en Emma y luego en Regina cuando ambas mujeres llegaron al clímax.

Ambas se dejaron caer en la cama exhaustas intentando regular su respiración, luego Emma se sentó y sacó algo del cajón de la mesilla de noche, luego se voltio y quedó frente a la morena que la miraba interrogante mientras que Emma tenía una sonrisa de niña traviesa en su cara.

-que es swan?- Emma no contesto inmediatamente, sino que dejo ver una pequeña cajita de color rojo sangre y la abrió dejando ver un anillo sencillo pero elegante- que es esto Emma?

\- Regina mills...me harías el honor de ser mi esposa... Aunque sea una idiota... Tu idiota- le dijo nerviosamente mientras que la otra mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojo.- Regina mills te casarías conmigo?

 **yyyyy hasta aqui hemos llegado.**

 **puede que mas tarde suba el epílogo.**

 **pero diganme, que les pareció la historia?**

 **nos vemos en el proximo cap y...**

 **SAYONARA**


	16. Epílogo

Luego de que Regina le diera el si a Emma y el casi desmayo de esta que para regina fue la reina del drama, hicieron el amor una segunda vez.

Al darle la noticia a todos, la mayoría las felicitaron y tanto snow como zelena estaba emocionadas por ayudarlas con la boda.

9 meses después.

-aaaaah!!- se escuchó el grito por toda la sala- Emma swan última vez que tu me tocas, entendiste swan, JODEEEEEEEEERRRR- grito la morena al sentir otra contracción. Luego de la boda...dos semanas exactamente se enteraron que la morena estaba embarazada y gracias a gold y el hada azul llegaron a la conclusión que fue la magia de Emma o como le dice ruby, Emma y sus dedos mágicos.

-eso no dijiste en el momento que...

-calla- le dijo entre dientes, un rato después el doctor entro a la habitación haciéndole saber que el momento había llegado.

Esa noche tanto la morena con la rubia sufrieron dolor, Emma al acompañar a la morena en el nacimiento de su hija le sostuvo la mano a su esposa y esta casi le rompe cada hueso de la mano.

Unas horas después nació una belleza de niña, una perfecta combinación entre sus dos madres.

La llamaron Tara.

4 años después

-Emma no ahora, sabes que no podemos...- pero fue interrumpida por los labios de la otra mujer.

-vamos mills, seré silenciosa...al menos yo- le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir el camisón de su esposa.

-MAMAAAAAS- se escuchó detrás de la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro, se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos apresurados en el pasillo y luego un pequeño golpe en la puerta- auch,mierda

-Emma swan ya ves lo pasa cuando usas esas palabras cerca de nuestros hijos- le dijo mientras se apartaba de la rubia.

-o vamos, es enserio?

-bueno pues dejaría de ser hija tuya no?

-en realidad esa cosita hermosa que está al otro lado es una mini Regina

\- a si?- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y el cual como las sospechas de la morena se confirmaron, una pequeña Tara de 4 años estaba en el suelo frente a la puerta mientras se sostenía la frente- y dices que no tiene nada a ti swan?- le dijo sonriendo triunfante mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- lo siento mami-le dijo la niña mientras era recogida por su madre.

Pasaron el día en familia u se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente

-maaaamaaaaaaas

\- en serio?! Regina, creo que trae una alarma para que interrumpa cuando necesitamos estar comunicándonos las dos- dijo riendo y separándose de su esposa.

-auch- se escuchó luego de un pequeño golpe

-sep, definitivamente puede que tenga algo mío- dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta- otra vez mono? Se esta haciendo una costumbre golpear la puerta de esa manera- la pequeña sólo sonrió y se dejo cargar por su madre e ir a donde estaba mami.

-buen día mami- le dijo a regina le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-y que? A mi no? Que estoy pintada o tengo algo en la cara?- le dijo Emma fingiendo tristeza

-no ma no ma- le dijo para luego lanzarse a la rubia y abrazarla mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. Luego se dejo caer cerca de su madre morena- tengo hambre- les dijo.

\- tu, cuando no?- dijo regina- cariño porque no vas a despertar a Henry y luego bajan a desayunar- le dijo regina apartando un mechón del rostro

-esta bieeeen- dijo la pequeña bajandose de la cama y correr hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

\- estas bien?- le dijo la rubia ala morena, esta asintió con la mirada baja- esta bien, puedes hablar conmigo- pero la morena negó.

-auch- se escucho a Henry quejarse

-bobo Henry- le dijo su hermana riéndose, al ver a su hermano pegar contra la pared

-sisi si, gracias por mandarme al mono a despertarme- se quejó a sus madres.

-no soy mono- le dijo, mientras se agarraba de sus hombros y sus piernas casi rodeaban la cintura del chico- soy el koala de mami.

\- si, y eres mi tierno koala- le dijo regina mientras cargaba a su hija y esta se aferraba a su madre- bajemos y vamos haciendo el desayuno- le dijo dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Horas después.

-estas segura que quieres hacerlo sola?- la morena asintió- bien, llámame si me necesitas, me llevare a Tara de acuerdo- su esposa sólo asintió.

SQ

Luego de una dolorosa despedida de Henry, quien había decidido viajar a otros mundos en una motocicleta y por medio de un frijol mágico, Regina llamo a Emma y le dijo que la necesitaba, luego de que Emma llegara a la casa hicieron el amor un par de veces y luego salieron rumbo a casa de los padres de la rubia, habían quedado reunirse todos ese día para el almuerzo.

-Hey, llegamos- aviso Emma entrando junto a la morena.

-hola, hola Regina, como te sientes?- pregunto encantador, la morena le sonrió y le dijo sólo que estaba bien- aaaa Emma debo hablar algo contigo, a solas

\- claro yo...ya llego- le dijo a su padre.

-anda ve con el,yo iré a buscar a...

-TÍA REGINAAAAAA- dijo un pequeño neal de unos 7 años, Emma se fue y dejo a su esposa con su hermano.

-que quieres decirme?

-estuve hablando con tara y...bueno ella me dijo que escucho ruidos extraños la otra noche en la habitación de ustedes dos que eran como quejidos

Emma que se encontraba bebiendo agua, casi se ahoga a escuchar eso- que...nosotras no...siempre somos cuidadosas y

-eso wow wow soy tu padre y no quiero detalles está bien

\- pero...espera... No fue nada de eso ahorita que lo recuerdo... Ese día fue la vez que regina se golpeó con el gambinete que deje abierto y luego...

Emma procedió a contarle ese problema a su padre y luego que este aceptará esa explicación se fue a buscar a su esposa que la encontró sentada en el sofá con neal a su lado y hablando de un libro.

-chico tu padre te llama- le dijo Emma y neal se fue, ella comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena- donde esta Tara?

-con tu madre, la esta arreglando- le dijo ella haciendo una mueca haciendo reír a la rubia.

Emma le habló sobre la charla que tuvo con su padre.

Luego de hablar, la pareja le ayudó a snow a preparar el almuerzo, luego de almorzar la pequeña Tara se fue a jugar al patio con neal mientra que Regina y Emma salieron un rato hacia la playa.

-esto es agradable- le dijo emma envolviendo sus brazos sobre la cintura de la morena, estaban sentadas en la arena, Regina entre las piernas de la rubia y pegando su espalda al pecho de emma.

\- si, se siente bien aqui, tranquilo,solitario- dijo sonriendo al sentir a emma besarle el cuello- privado- pero emma la interrunpio al besarla, primero comenzo lento y luego poco a poco fue profundizandolo, hicieron el amor en ese lugar con solo el mar, la arena y el sol como testigo de ese acto.

-swan- le dijo entre besos la morena- emma swan tengo algo que decirte- gimio al sentir a la rubia comenzar nuevamente a besarle el cuello y luego fue bajado hasta sus pechos- emma espera- le dijo apartandose de la rubia.

\- que sucede?

\- hay algo que debo decirte y he esperado el momento correcto para hacerlo- le dijo seria

\- y que es?- le dijo preocupada emma no queriendo hacer ideas en la cabeza.

-bueno, recuerdas que hace unas semanas no he estado sintiendo bien?- la rubia asintio- pues fue al consultorio de whale y me hizo que me hiciera algunos examenes y...

\- y que mi amor? Que salio? Es algo malo o o..

\- alto alto dejame terminar, no es nada malo..en realidad es..- la morena se voltio y alcanzó su bolso sacando de el un sobre y se lo dio a la rubia.

\- Dios regina me asustas mujer- le dijo emma preocupada, abrio el sobre y comenzo a leer, una brillante sonrisa comenzo a crecer en su rostro- es...esto es...

\- si- le dijo la morema con lagrimas en sus ojos

\- vamos a ser mamás?-le dijonla rubia todavia sin creerlo- oh Dios! Gina- le dijo abrazando a la morena- te amo...te amo te amo te amo te amo- la besaba emocionada.

\- si emma- le dijo alegre la mujer- estoy embarazada, segun whale tengo casi 2 meses de embarazo.

-un bebé, otro bebé- La rubia le quedó viendo- Te amo Regina Mills- y luego sellaron su amor con un beso...un amor que las hizo capaz de todo por permanecer juntas.

\- Tambien Te amo Emma Swan.

FIN.

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, gracias por leer y comentar, por seguirla.

Estoy trabajando en otro ff sq y puede que lo suba esta semana.

Hasta la proxima.

Sayonara.


	17. Nota

Hola, queria decirles gracias por leer, seguir y dar en fav la historia,

me alegra que les aya gustado, significa mucho para mi :)

Y los quiero invitar a leer mi nuevo fic Swanqueen "Mi seguna oportunidad eres tú" espero les guste, sera un poco mas largo que este.

bien, me despido y Sayonara ;)


End file.
